


You're a Mean One (Part 2)

by MrsNazarioWrites



Series: You're a Mean One [2]
Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: Damien has left a meeting with a client to pick up Maya after a night of drinking. Hilarity ensues as do some relationship concerns regarding said client.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: You're a Mean One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443796





	You're a Mean One (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a follow up to my drabble from a few weeks ago “You’re a Mean One” that I hadn’t initially planned on, but then decided to write on a whim.

Within minutes, Damien had rushed into the bar, following the sounds of Nadia’s loud, off-key singing combined with Maya’s . . . singing. He’d found Hayden sandwiched between Nadia and Maya, reluctantly singing The Grinch alongside them. Once the song was finished, Damien walked onto the stage to lead her away, ignoring the laughter of the other patrons as she said, “I’m not going anywhere until you apologize for being such a grinch!”

“Remember what I said Maya!” Nadia cut in. “Don’t forget to give that man-stealer what-for!”

“Maya, Nadia,” Hayden said gently. “I already sang with you guys like you wanted. Now how about we listen to Damien and call it a night? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“Are you kidding? We’re just getting started. You’ll never catch me!” Nadia exclaimed, only for Hayden to catch her when she nearly stumbled off of the stage. He promptly threw her over his shoulder as if she were a burlap sack.

He smirked. “You were saying?”

“Uggghhh,” Nadia groaned. “Stupid robot strength.”

“More like stupid ‘bro code’.” Maya grumbled. “You just had to tell Damien, didn’t you?”

Damien slipped his arms around her waist and gently walked her towards the entrance. “Pretty sure you’ll be thanking me for this tomorrow.”

Maya turned to him curiously. “Why, are we gonna have sex in your office now?!” She demanded loudly. The entire room went silent and all eyes were on the four of them.

Damien cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks flaming. “No comment.”

————————-

After Hayden had driven off to Steve’s place with Nadia, Damien proceeded to continue leading Maya towards his car.

“Damien,” she whined. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you overdo it on the shots.” He tugged her hips, ushering her along “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“I did the shots because I’m mad at you.”

“Yes.” Damien heaved a long sigh. “I’m aware of that. Hayden filled me in. We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay?” Suddenly, he felt himself being lurched forward and barely caught himself from falling. “Whoa, what?!” When he looked down, Maya was sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk. He stood straight and crossed his arms. “Maya, what are you-”

She mimicked his position. “No. We’re talking about this now.” Damien watched in bemusement as she attempted a stubborn glare, but under the influence of alcohol, her features had twisted into a pout instead. He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips at how adorable she looked. Had this been any other situation, he would’ve even considered taking a picture . . .

But Damien was also acutely aware of people walking by, whispering curiously at this sight. With that in mind, he glanced back and forth, then lowered his voice as he walked towards Maya. “Maya, people are watching.”

“Sooo?”

“So, we need to go. You’re causing a disturbance.”

“Disturbance schmishturbance . . . wait.” She frowned, seeming to contemplate her choice of words and she proceeded to point a finger, punctuating her re-attempts at the made-up word. “Smish . . . shturb . . . schturbulance . . . wait, no that still sounds wrong.”

“All right.” Damien wasn’t even going to try pointing out the flaw in her drunken logic, nor was he going to encourage it by laughing at her, which was getting increasingly difficult to do. Shaking his head, he knelt down, looking directly into her eyes. “Babe? What do you say we talk more about this tomorrow when you can actually form words, and-”

Even as he said that, she began giggling. “Oooh so formal. You are sooo sexy.”

This time he couldn’t hold back his chuckle. “And in the mean time, whatever it is I did to make you mad, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah you came here from your meeting didn’t you?” She questioned. “With her?”

Damien sighed, knowing who she was referring to. He thought back to his earlier meeting with said client that had been interrupted by Hayden’s call. So that’s what this is all about. The fact that many of his clients were women wasn’t exactly a secret to Maya. But this one seemed to put her off lately; given her late availability, the way she dressed and behaved around him. Damien had done his part in staying professional, of course.

But apparently that hadn’t stopped Maya’s mood from going sour whenever he had to stay late for a meeting. A few days ago, it’d become a subject of argument when she’d come to surprise him with lunch at work and seen this woman still sitting in his office.

“So you got yourself drunk tonight because you’re jealous of her.”

“Nooo,” she said as if the answer were obvious. “I don’t need to be jealous. I’m hot. Humans and robots alike have been in love with me.”

He furrowed his brows, genuinely confused. “Then what is it?” When she didn’t answer, he prodded at her elbow. “Maya, what are you worried about?” Even as he said that, everything was starting to make much more sense to him now.

“I’m . . . thinking . . .” She swayed from side to side as she thought on what to say, smacking her lips together, as a contrast to the serious expression on her face. “Do you know if she was wearing lace?”

Damien hung his head, taking a deep breath. “You really think I’d know something like that?”

“Nooo.” Using the same tone as before, she frowned comically. “I wanna know where the hell she thinks she’s getting off. Lace is my default outfit when my clothes are off.”

“I-”

“She’s trying to steal my man! And I don’t like you meeting with her.”

Damien smiled gently at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, from where it’d ended up in front of her face during her tirade. Obviously they needed to have a discussion about this. But it couldn’t happen when she was drunk and upset.

It wasn’t as though he could ignore a client; he still had to have meetings whenever necessary. He’d only have grounds to let her go if she actively started acting inappropriately, which wasn’t the case just yet. “Maya, I promise we will talk more about this tomorrow. But I will say this.” He tilted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes. “I’ve fought robots to protect you, I’ve crossed the seas for you. No one is going to change that. I’m yours.”

“Really?”

He grinned, feeling his heart skip a beat at how her eyes lit up at that. “Really. I understand where you’re coming from and I’m being careful on my end. You absolutely can trust me. Okay?”

“Mmm . . . okay.” She cocked her head to the side, watching him curiously, then smiled and lifted her arms, reaching for him. “Can you carry me?” She slurred cutely.

“What are you, five?”

“Pleeeeaaaase?” All it took were those beautiful brown eyes of hers, watching him eagerly, and Damien knew he was done for.

He sighed. “All right then, hold on tight.” He wrapped one arm around her waist, hooked his other arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms bridal-style prompting a soft ‘whee!’ from her. She slid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Happy now?”

“Yes!” She cheered loudly, and then much to his embarrassment, shouted to the rest of the crowd nearby. “You hear that everyone? This grumpus machine is mine!” She continued babbling drunkenly even as he lowered her into his car’s passenger seat and started driving.

Once they were home, Damien carried her up the stairs and into their apartment, taking care not to let Maya bump into anything on the way. “Easy girl, we’re almost there.” He guided her into the bedroom and gently lay her down.

Her eyes were unfocused, though shining with a vulnerability as she held onto him. “I feel so hot,” she mumbled. “I wanna take a shower.”

“Not in this state, you can’t. You’ll slip and fall.” He held out his water bottle towards her. “Drink some of this for now.” Damien chuckled when she let out a sigh of relief. His amusement quickly changed to shock when she opened the bottle and tipped it over her head. “Wait! I said drink it-”

Maya ignored him and proceeded to pour the water over her head with one hand, while massaging her hair with the other. “Ohhh yes, that feels soooo much better.”

Damien groaned and put his head in his hands as she giggled some more at his exasperation. He went to the bathroom and retrieved a few towels. “Is this your way of punishing me for whatever I did?”

Maya shot him a lopsided grin as she returned the emptied bottle to him. “If it helps, you can return the favor . . .” He merely rolled his eyes and began drying her hair for her. “I mean, think about it.” She batted her eyelashes innocently. “I been such a bad girl tonight . . . what with my hot body.” she licked her lips. “Now so wet for the taking.”

He immediately stopped what he was doing, maintained a level stare with her, then planted a firm kiss on her lips, barely grimacing at the strong taste of tequila. When he pulled back, she swayed in place, eliciting a smug grin from him. “Nice try, but I’m not having sex with you when you’re this drunk.” Damien pulled down the sheets on the drier side of the bed and pointed there.

“Aww,” she pouted and lay down in the spot he was indicating. “You’re no fun.” Just then, his phone started to ring. In spite of her drunken state, Maya lunged forward and yanked it out of his hands.

“Maya, what the hell-?!” She held up a hand, shushing him. Damien watched as her expression morphed from curiosity to anger at the feminine voice on the other line. Then an idea seemed to occur to her and she suddenly smiled very sweetly.

Oh no, this can’t be good. “Maya, give me the phone now,” he hissed. But it was already too late.

“Hellllooo, this is Mr. Nazario’s girlfriend and you’ve reached his cellphone.” She shifted to sit on her knees as she struggled to contain her bubbling laughter. “He can’t come to the phone right now, ’cause we’re having sex!”

His jaw dropped. “Maya!”

“Yeah, that’s right! And in the chair where you were sitting!” That only served to encourage her further and she puffed her chest out proudly, in spite of how much she was slurring. “If this is an emergency,” she pointed a finger and gestured at nothing in particular. “Please hang up, dial 911 and find another man to chase. ‘Cause this one’s _mine_, lady! Thank you for calling, this is a live voicemail.” She hung up and then burst into high-pitched laughter as she fell forward into her sheets.

Damien immediately took his phone back, looking at the recent caller and he let out an inaudible sigh of relief. As he started texting a reply to the person she’d actually talked to, he watched from the corner of his eye as she curled into the bedsheets; having to bite his lip to keep it together.

“I sure showed her,” she murmured. “Damien, tell Nadia, I showed her.”

“Yes, you sure did.” His shoulders were shaking with laughter as he struggled to finish his response to the caller:

“Mind telling me what that was all about, Nazario?”

“One of my more . . . ‘interesting’ clients called and I hung up on her. You happened to call a second later. Maya answered thinking it was her and decided to tell her off. Sorry about that.”

Damien could practically feel her sighing in derision from wherever she was right now.

“What fresh hell did you get into this time?” Then another message followed. “actually nvm, I don’t wanna know.”

“Hey you asked! And why do you assume I did something?”

“First off, experience. And second, ur a dumbass.”

“Nice talking to you too. Now what were you calling for?”

“I was GOING to say I have the information you requested on that jewelry store. I’ll be emailing it shortly, assuming you can get your shit together in the mean time???”

He felt a wide grin spreading on his face the second that message appeared on the screen.

“Will do. Thanks a lot. I’ll look into it tomorrow.”

“No problem. Give Maya my regards.”

Shaking his head, Damien locked his phone and then set it down, pointedly watching his girlfriend and-hopefully-something-more-soon. “You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”

“Hmm . . . I dunno . . . Idon’ wan . . .” Maya began mumbling intelligibly into her pillow as she seemed to start drifting off to sleep.

“Well, Alana sends her regards. I’m sure you’ll have a lot to talk about in the morning.”

“Mmmm . . . hmmm . . .” She murmured. “I love you . . .”

“I love you too, dummy.” Now with the newest information he had at hand, Damien shifted in place nervously. Despite her current state, he couldn’t help wondering what was going on in her mind right now. And more than ever, he definitely wanted any doubts off the table. “About before . . . you know there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

Maya didn’t respond this time, only beginning to reach around her blindly, frowning slightly. Damien climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms, softly kissing her temple. No doubt he was going to have to repeat all this in the morning, but he wanted to say this now, if even for the chance that she’d remember it in her dreams tonight.

“I love you, Maya. I always have and I always will. You’re the only one for me.” He felt her smile against his skin and she snuggled further into him.

“I know you do . . . say it again . . . tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow and for the rest of my life too.”


End file.
